The Leak
by KelBel3123
Summary: There is a traitor in our midst, and whoever it is has decided to wreak havoc on the once peaceful life of Miley Stewart.
1. Wednesday Morning at 8am

**Here is a new story I'm working on. It's not quite finished so it may take a bit longer to update. It's something different so hopefully you give it a try!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wednesday at 8am**

It was 8 am. The sun was projecting a light show across the desk of Janelle Roberts, whom had just arrived with her morning coffee. The office was bare and there was a faint tapping of a keyboard in the distance. Janelle placed her steaming coffee next to her computer and yawned. She struck the few keys on her keyboard that allowed her to sign into the company system and waited patiently as the computer warmed itself for another day of being stuffed with useless information.

To Janelle, Wednesdays were usually slow. All the excitement usually accumulated over the weekend and was spread out on Janelle's desk on Monday morning to be mass produced and shared with an all too nosey public. Once in a while, there would be a juicy story like Paris Hilton's jail sentence or another Lindsay Lohan drug scandal but today seemed like a low-key Wednesday.

Janelle sighed and stood from her desk. Her colleague, Amber Delaney, who was in a neighboring cubicle, had her nose stuck in a manila folder and was milling over something that seemed quite interesting. Amber dealt mostly with mail and was always the first one to see a juicy story.

"Anything good today?" Janelle rested her behind against Amber's desk and looked at her over her thick-rimmed glassed.

Amber was silent. Janelle detected a bit of alarm in the air surrounding Amber's desk. She could tell by the way Amber's eyebrows were cocked and the way she kept drumming her fingers against the fake wood of her desk that something was different.

Amber shoved the folder back into the manila envelope and placed it gently on her desk. She eased back into her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"How much did you pay for that?" Amber whispered quietly. Janelle couldn't read the look on her face. It was either jealousy or disgust, but never mind that- whatever it was made Janelle's stomach twist into knots.

Janelle pursed her lips together and placed her hand against her soft cheek. She couldn't figure out what Amber was talking about. Brushing her auburn hair off her shoulder she met Amber's eyes.

"Amber, how much did I pay for what?"

"Elley, it was brilliant but it must have cost you a fortune." Janelle felt her shoulders relax a bit at the sound of her nickname. That meant Amber wasn't angry with her.

Janelle raised her eyebrows, "what, Amb?"

"Here," Amber held the folder out to Janelle, "this came for you today. I was checking to make sure it wasn't junk and, um, it definitely isn't. Elle, this could be your big break. I don't know who you know but it was brilliant. This is for sure the next Paris in jail story."

Janelle slowly eased the envelope open and slid the folder out of it. She turned the envelope around and read the address.

_Janelle Roberts_

_145 Simon St._

_Syracuse, NY_

Confusion swept through her mind as she read the front of the folder.

_Janelle,_

_I choose to remain anonymous for reasons beyond our power. Enclosed is an item that could change your life as a journalist forever. I am choosing to do this out of repayment for something I owe you from some time ago. I hope this changes your life like you changed mine._

Janelle read the words again. _I am choosing to do this out of repayment…_She had no idea someone had even owed her something. Before she even opened the folder she looked to Amber.

"Did you read this?" she asked Amber as she pointed to it.

"Yeah, sorry, I got nosey," Amber shrugged as she brought her attention to her chipped nail polish and then back to Janelle, "isn't it weird though?" Amber and Janelle studied each other for a brief moment. "Does somebody owe you something?"

"That's what I'm trying to remember. Enough chit chat though let's see what the hell it is!" Janelle exclaimed in a whisper.

Janelle slid her fingers in-between the folder's edges and in one swift movement, opened it. Staring back at her was a photo. It was a young girl. Janelle guessed she was somewhere between fourteen and sixteen. The girl's eyes were focused down and she was running a hand through her flat, brown hair. She looked like she had been sweating and the light from her vanity caused her sequined shirt to sparkle. Janelle looked closer and noticed the young girl was holding something in her hands. She looked to Amber.

"Did you see this?" She whipped the picture from the confines of the folder. Amber nodded. "Is that a wig?"

"I think so. Keep looking through," Amber waved her hand as if to say 'it gets better.'

She flipped the first photo over to find a second behind it. The second photo was of the same girl, but this time she had the blonde wig perched on top of her head hiding any remnants of the brunette locks she had previously worn. She was dressed in the same shirt and her face, maybe it was in her eyes, was the same as the pretty brunette.

Janelle became more and more interested as she flipped through four or five pictures of the same girl in the progression of taking off her wig and putting it back on. The last item in the folder was a plain sheet of printer paper and written on that piece of paper was a short story and the title of that story was something that could possibly change Janelle's life. Little did Janelle know, this vital piece of information could also change the life of a young girl…a young girl named, Miley Stewart.


	2. Miley Stewart

**Chapter 2: Miley Stewart**

* * *

Miley had just exited the doors of the gym, Lilly was trotting happily next to her. Miley wiped some sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and turned to Lilly.

"I hate PE," she groaned.

"Miles, it isn't that bad. I mean maybe if you could catch a ball you would enjoy it a little more." Lilly snickered a bit remembering the football colliding with the side of Miley's head.

"I can catch," Miley whined as she brushed some of Lilly's long blonde hair off her shoulder. "Anyway, getting off the subject of me being horrible at anything athletic, are you going to talk to Dave today? You've been crushing on him for the past week and he's right there!"

Lilly narrowed her eyes at Miley, "you know, I just might."

"That-a girl." Miley sighed to herself as she leaned against one of the many cinder block walls of Seaview High school. The cool concrete soothed the aches and pains of a sweaty day in gym class. She watched Lilly make her way toward Dave's locker and then refocused her attention to the many people whizzing past her in the hallway. They were like globs of paint being spread across a canvas as the many colors blended together in one thick streak. Miley closed her eyes and sucked in an unusual smell of broccoli, perfume, and body odor. As disgusting as it was, she was glad to have the normal life at school like she did.

The bell rang as a warning for those stragglers to hurry to class, one of them being Miley. She slowly walked as her skinny arms held tightly onto her school books. Stepping quickly into art class, Miley took her usual seat next to Oliver. He was currently trying his hardest to keep his sleepy eyes open. Miley gently tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes darted open and fell upon her with a look of fear.

"I thought you were my mom." He breathed a sigh of relief and stretched his arms over his head, then turned back to Miley who had her face shoved into her notebook. "Miles, did you study?" He inquired as he peered into her notes.

"Yeah but I might as well cram some more while I have the time. Besides I need a good grade on this test to at least get a B in here," she sighed and flipped a wrinkled page.

"You'll do fine." Oliver and Miley were silenced by Mr. Legitt who came waltzing in, his brown briefcase wedged under his arm. His small, round glasses were sitting on the tip of his nose and the bit of gray hair that he usually combed over his bald spot was flailing in the breeze. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his pointy nose.

"Good morning class. Put away your books and I'm going to pass out the test. When you are done, place it in my basket." He pointed to the wire rimmed basket sitting on his metal box of a desk. "Good luck."

When Miley received her test, she jotted her name down and skimmed over the first set of questions.

The name of the Impressionist movement is derived fromthe title: _Impression, Sunrise_ of this famous Impressionist's painting.

Van Gogh

Claude Monet

Edgar Degas

Mary Cassatt

Miley took in a deep breath and reread the question. _Van Gogh was Post-Impressionism, _she thought. If she could only remember that bit of the page she had just read on Impressionism! It was Monet! She mentally patted herself on the back and continued with the test.

Twenty minutes and two broken pencil leads later, Miley handed her test in. She brushed some hair off her shoulders and glanced at Oliver who was chewing the tip of his eraser. He jotted something down, sighed, and walked to hand his paper in.

Finally, after forty-five minutes of awkward silence, the bell rang signaling lunch time. Lunch was the period where Lilly, Miley, and Oliver were able to relax and enjoy each other's company without being bothered by stuffy teachers or heavy textbooks. They usually poked fun at the students around them or just poked the inedible substance usually found on their plates.

Oliver was nibbling on the plain turkey sandwich his mom had packed him, Lilly was emptying a Crystal Light package into her water and Miley was gazing off into the distance, not paying attention to either of her friends or anything for that matter.

Suddenly, Miley caught a waft of too much perfume and too much hair gel. She was shoved out of her daydream of Hannah kissing Orlando Bloom when Amber plopped herself down in the seat next to her.

"Hey Miley," Amber said a little too sweetly.

"Amber," Miley replied shortly as Oliver and Lilly just stared at the unwelcome girl who had just ruined their peaceful lunch.

"I was just wondering what you're doing tonight?" She smiled sweetly.

"Uh, nothing, why?" Miley scrunched her eyebrows inwardly and waited for the snotty answer back.

Amber retrieved something from her purse quickly and waved it in Miley's face. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I'll be sitting in the front row of tonight's Hannah Montana concert and you won't." She giggled a bit with her dimwitted clone, Ashley, tagging behind her.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"Man, she's lucky. Front row at Hannah Montana," Oliver sighed.

"Oliver!" Both girls said in unison as they each hit an arm.

"Kidding, kidding," he chuckled.

"Anyway, Miles don't worry about Amber she was just saying it to get you mad. Besides, you have the best seat at the Hannah Montana concert." Lilly told her angered friend.

Miley nodded in agreement.

By the end of the day, the three friends were worn completely out and were walking home in silence. The April air was clean and warm against their skin.

"Did you hear they are having a sophomore musical?" Lilly asked breaking the silence. "Isn't that the lamest thing ever?" She chuckled a bit and turned to Oliver and Miley.

"I heard Amber already got the lead role," Miley breathed into the breeze.

"If only they knew the real talent at Seaview, Miles." Lilly smiled at her friend.

"Well I'll be making CDs while she's singing in high school musicals." Lilly and Miley chuckled evilly together as Oliver rolled his eyes.

The remainder of the walk was in silence. Miley was happy to be walking peacefully with her friends. No one was there to bother them. She had to remember to thank her dad tonight when she got home…it was his idea to keep Miley Stewart a secret.

* * *

It was about 5pm at the Dailey Tattler. Janelle Roberts had just left work. This unusual Wednesday had caught Janelle off guard. Now Janelle, even though she wrote for a celebrity gossip magazine, had some moral standards. She knew at home her seven year old daughter was prancing around, listening to the Hannah Montana CD her mom has just bought her.

Janelle had stared at that picture for hours wondering what to do. Wondering if what she had seen was true. Wondering if Hannah Montana did really exist.

By the end of the day, the picture and story were still sitting on her desk- waiting for her to decide the fate of Hannah. She would sleep on it. Thursdays always brought clearer heads.

**Stay tuned to find out what happens to Miley!**


	3. Who is Hannah Montana?

**Well thanks to the few people who are reading this. It's sad that it's not getting as much attention because there aren't any relationships in it. Oh well! I'm still gonna write it...muuuwahaha**

**I forgot to put it in the first two chaps...I don't own anything to do with Hannah Montana. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Who is Hannah Montana?**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Miley groaned as her arm extended from her tangled comforter and bashed her alarm clock. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, feeling the effects of her three hour concert last night.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked sleepily downstairs.

"Mornin', bud." Her dad yelled from the kitchen as he heard the stairs creak as Miley trotted down them. The smell of chocolate chip, banana pancakes wafted through the air as Miley walked into the kitchen.

"Those smell great, dad." She smiled and grabbed an apple off the counter.

A bang and crash erupted from the living room.

"Morning, Jackson!" Miley and Mr. Stewart called in unison.

He yawned and stretched as he walked into the kitchen with half open eyes and grunted a greeting at them.

"Banana pancakes, son. They're your favorite." Robbie Ray said as he nodded at the plate of warm, moist, chocolaty pancakes sitting quietly on top of each other.

Jackson opened his eyes, made a caveman like sound, and grabbed six or seven pankcakes. Miley watched in disbelief.

"Save some for the starving children, Jackson, geesh," she rolled her eyes.

"I am a starving child," he replied as he hovered protectively over his plate.

Miley chuckled to herself and tossed a wrinkled up napkin at him. "Thanks for breakfast dad," she said as she made her way back to her room to prepare herself for another school day.

There was a little chill in the air that morning as Miley wrapped her hoodie around her shoulders tightly and sauntered into the front of the school. The hallways were packed with swarms of students and she pushed her way through a group to find Lilly and Oliver.

She could have sworn David Early, a senior, who would never look her way, gave her a funny stare. And she was pretty sure, Maya Adobe, head cheerleader, had looked at her too. Miley swiped her hands down her hoodie and brushed them through her hair to make sure everything was in place.

"Is there something on my face?" Miley asked Lilly's back. Lilly flipped quickly around and gave her friend the once over.

"No, why?"

"I just got weird stares from a bunch of popular seniors. I walk the same way everyday and never get noticed and then all of a sudden." Miley looked down at the front of her shirt.

"You're probably just paranoid…" Lilly began.

"Stewart!" Miley flipped quickly around to find whoever had just shouted her name and found Amber, Ashley, and a few other people she could care less about, running towards her waving what looked like a magazine.

Miley narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Stewart, before I thought you could become any more of a desperate loser, this happens." Amber shoved the jumbled magazine at her and stood back, folding her arms across her chest.

Miley straightened the book and turned to the cover. It was a Daily Tattler. Miley hated that magazine. She looked down the front of the magazine and her eyes fell upon something she thought she would never see.

Right under the huge title: **WHO IS HANNAH MONTANA?**

…was her picture.

* * *

Janelle had just dropped her daughter off at school. They had listened to Hannah Montana the entire ride. Janelle had finally made up her mind not to print the picture. She wanted to let this girl keep whatever she had going and not devastate fans from all over the globe.

She eased her tiny Honda into her parking spot, stepped out of the car, and ran her hands down her pencil skirt to straighten out any wrinkles. She took out her compact to make sure her mascara accentuated her green eyes just enough and to make sure she didn't have lipstick on her teeth.

The Daily Tattler had been her home since her and her daughter had left her ex-husband. It had been four years. Celebrity gossip was the last thing she saw herself doing when she graduated with a journalism degree from Columbia University but it paid the bills until she could get herself a real job.

She rode the elevator to floor number four and entered the big glass doors of her office. Her desk was empty as usual so she placed her briefcase down and went through her drawers to find the alleged picture of Hannah Montana. She couldn't find it. She panicked a bit and checked under her desk and through her drawers again. Unlucky, she walked to where Amber was flipping through the new issue.

"Amber, you didn't print my picture did you?" She asked a bit roughly.

"Janelle, I thought you printed it." Amber turned to face Janelle and pointed to the picture of Hannah Montana on the front.

"No, I left it on my desk last night. I wasn't going to print it. Can I see that?" Janelle frantically grabbed the magazine and began to read.

**WHO IS HANNAH MONTANA?**

**_By: Janelle Roberts_**

_Our beloved Hannah Montana,_

_who has gone through great lengths_

_to stay out of the public eye,_

_may not be who we think she is._

_This photo caught Hannah in the act_

_of removing her wig! Could this be a_

_Hannah fraud or the real thing?_

_The young girl photographed in this_

_picture is Miley Stewart, a fifteen year old_

_Malibu resident. Stewart is a Sophomore_

_at Seaview high school._

_The real question is: Is Miley Stewart_

_Hannah Montana or perhaps an_

_exceptionally good impersonator?_

Janelle looked from the page up to Amber. "You didn't write this?"

"No, I didn't write this. I thought you wrote it." Amber's worried eyes studied her pretty friend.

"I left it on my desk last night. It was piled under some things so nobody would see it. You are the only person who knew where I put it, Amber!" Janelle scolded her quietly, trying her best not to create a scene.

"Janelle, I swear. I didn't touch your picture. I left right after you!" Amber defended.

Janelle huffed a sigh of annoyance and flipped through to the story again.

"Check your computer for anything. They would have had to of written it here. You know nothing gets published from outside of this office. Check your computer." Amber pointed towards Janelle's desk

Janelle signed onto the system and patiently waited as her computer warmed up. She opened her word processing program and checked her recently saved files. There it was, plain as day, the Hannah Montana story by Janelle Roberts.

Janelle's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Who could have done this? Who knew her password? Who would frame her for something like this?

Amber sauntered over to Janelle's desk. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

"It was written from my computer," Janelle scrolled down the page to show Amber.

They both gasped in shock. "Elle, there's a security guard who watches the monitors at night. I bet he got a tape!"

Amber and Janelle scurried downstairs in search of the security office.

* * *

Miley stirred a bit and opened her eyes, feeling something warm and damp lying against her forehead. Her eyes met Lilly and Nurse Jane's worried eyes.

"Lil, I just had the worst dream," she groaned and sat up.

Lilly gulped, "it wasn't a dream, Miles."

"Wait, why am I in the nurses office?" Miley glanced around confused.

"Uh, you passed out after you saw the picture." Lilly told her friend carefully as she looked to Nurse Jane. "Nurse Jane can we have a minute?"

Nurse Jane nodded and stepped out of the tiny room.

Miley clenched her eyes shut, "please, just tell me this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up in my big, fluffy bed at home."

"Miles, its real. Someone took a picture of you as Hannah! I don't know how or why but it happened. The somewhat good news is that no one at school really believes it."

"Great," she groaned, "not only am I at the bottom of the 'cool list,' now I'm a Hannah Montana fake." Miley flopped back down onto the stiff bed and placed her hands over her face. "Shoot me now Lils; put me out of my misery."

"Miley, I don't know who could have gotten that picture but no matter how this pans out, I'm your best friend and I'm going to support whatever decision you make. If you want to tell the world the truth or if you would rather pretend you're a fake and get ridiculed for the rest of your high school career…"

"Lilly, I get it."

"I was just…"

"I get it." Miley finalized before Lilly dug the hole any deeper.

**I hope the few people that are reading this are enjoying it!**


End file.
